minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
RealJulio
Early Days and Paris Mustache joined the server on July 21st when he was looking for a resetted version of EarthMC (his old native server). Mustache joined in July but never left spawn until early August because he thought the server was for the pocket edition version of Minecraft. The server was also very inactive at the time, considering everytime he came online there was only two or one other people there. In August, he left spawn and set off to make Paris. At this time, he met Garrett119, who gave him $300 to make the town and to expand it. So using Garrett's money he finally made Paris. He would go on to make the Eiffel tower and a small shack to live in. After logging on one day, Mustache found the Eiffel tower to be gone and because of this he lost intrest in the server and let Paris fall. A few days after the fall of Paris, Mustache thought he would give the server another chance after learning how old and rich with lore the server really was, so Mustache asked to join a town and codenameeagle invited him to Managua where he lived throughout all of August and early September of 2018. Around this time he was arguably the most active player in the town. Cyprus After being in Managua for about a month, Mustache got fed up with nobody else playing so he moved on and used the money he had saved up to make Cyprus under the 4th Reich. When he made Cyprus, some "n00bs" (as 8bit called them) joined the server for the first time and joined the town. When the people joined, they griefed the only house Mustache had built and started to kill him, Garrett119 and other 4th Reich members, so Mustache kicked them and Cyprus' population fell to one person. Not a lot was accomplished while the town was alive. Mustache's only real contributions towards the town were removing a mountain, building a wall around the the town and covering the stone on the island with sand before leaving. Ulm Llamaism in Ulm Ulm is the birth place of MCPE Llamaism, with the first chapel being built there as well as the first shrine. There is also one llama there. Because of this, Ulm acted as the center for Llamaism, with Mustache as acting pope for the religion. For more information regarding this religion, visit the forum post here. GARRETT DESTROYS ULM! After Mustache logged off to go to bed on October 29th, Garrett griefed Ulm, removing three buildings, the Maus tank, the Gold Statue and the Chapel. Garrett also killed the llama god. After this happened, Mustache deleted Ulm because he felt it wasn't worth saving the town and Garrett looted everything he owned. Then Mustache, as a refugee, immigrated to Berlin where Devin gave him mayor. London After events in Berlin, Mustache would go on to create London and rapidly start inviting players to the city. Doing this made Mustache the leader of one of the server's largest towns of the Fifth Era; with London's total population peaking around 34 players. Mustache would also go on to rename himself to RealJulio around this time. BBC The BBC was a news agency created by Mustache that operated out of London. The BBC would ask writers to put their ideas, stories and opinions regarding events that were currently happening on the server and would then distripute these articles in books to other players willing to read them. Category:Players